Un matin
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: La guerre ne s'est pas finie avec la bataille de Poudlard. Drago est devenu mauvais. Pourri jusqu'à la molle. Pour lui, seule compte la survie. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'on trouve le bonheur quand on ne l'attend plus ?


_Voici un nouveau texte, centré sur les sentiments. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que ce style différent ne vous dérangera pas. Ni le vocabulaire par ailleurs. Bonne lecture._

 _Tout appartient à JKR, évidement_

 **Un matin**

Ça aurait pu se faire dans un grincement de roue. Un moldu aurait pu en être à l'origine. Ça m'aurait donné une raison plus valable encore de les mépriser. Mais non. La vie n'est pas comme ça. La vie n'est pas facile. Elle est pleine d'imprévus. Pleine de promesses que personne ne tient. Remplie de non-dits, de mensonges, de haine. Mais parfois, elle est brillante. Si lumineuse qu'elle nous nique les yeux.

Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Avant qu'on ne touche pas au bonheur pur, on n'en imagine pas la saveur. Et une fois goûté, il nous est impossible de s'en détacher. On ne pense qu'à ça. On ne veut que ça. Et même si on ne comprend rien, on sait que quelque chose a changé, définitivement.

Cependant, le prix du bonheur est souvent élevé. Je l'ai payé sans le vouloir ni m'y attendre, un putain de matin d'avril...

 _La guerre nous envahissait. Les deux camps se battaient sans relâche depuis des années. J'étais un pion. Un soldat qui s'oblige à ne pas penser. Un jouet qui écoute les ordres et les exécute sans poser de résistance. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie quand on en a volé des centaines ? Que représente une trahison quand on ne compte plus celles qu'on a faite ? Mon objectif était de survivre. Putain d'instinct de survie. Peu importait le sale boulot, les sentiments et la dureté de la tâche. Je voulais juste respirer aussi longtemps que possible en espérant qu'un jour, le calvaire s'arrêterait._

 _Mes parents étaient morts. Depuis longtemps. Jours, semaines, mois et années se confondent en temps de guerre. Le passé, on l'oublie. Il ne nous sert pas à nous battre._

 _Et mes amis proches étaient devenus des âmes sans vie ou même des corps sans vie. J'étais seul. Seul dans un océan de haine._

 _Ne rêvez pas, je n'avais pas rejoins l'Ordre. Je n'étais pas fou. Je restais du côté sombre, celui que j'avais toujours connu. Celui qui me donnait du pouvoir. Celui où ma naissance me permettait d'être supérieur. Cependant, j'avais une carte. Un joker que je manipulais à ma guise. Je vous l'ai dit, je me foutais du prix, tant que je survivais._

 _Granger._

 _Je l'avais épargné._

 _Elle avait tué les deux mangemorts qui m'accompagnaient ce jour-là. Elle avait agi vite comme la lionne qu'elle était. Bras droit de Potter, pute de Weasley, chienne de l'Ordre disait-on. Elle était l'une des plus redoutable malgré son sang. Elle avait cependant fait une erreur ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à moi, tapi dans l'obscurité. Je l'avais attaqué par derrière, par surprise. Comme un faible, un lâche aurait-elle dit. Un simple sort de paralysie avait suffit. Contrairement aux autres que j'abattais sans état d'âme. Dans un premier temps, j'avais l'intention de la faire souffrir un peu pour après la livrer au Maître. Elle m'aurait rapporter les bonnes grâces du vieux serpent. Mais au dernier moment, une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Elle était bonne. Pas dans le sens pervers, ou alors vous n'y connaissez rien. Mais dans le sens tellement gentille qu'elle en devient conne. Je lui ai parlé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à mes paroles et j'en ai trop dit. Je voulais juste qu'elle me croit, qu'elle m'offre son aide en cas de défaite. Une possibilité d'asile. Elle ne m'a pas cru, évidemment. J'avais trop de morts à mon tableau de chasse. Je l'ai laissé partir sans même y penser. Même aujourd'hui, je ne serais même pas foutu de vous dire pourquoi._

 _Des mois sont passés._

 _Je n'étais pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de gentil. C'est moi qui ai buté son rouquin. Moi qui ai mis le feu à une de leur cachette. Moi qui ai tué ses amis. Et pourtant.._

 _Un jour, elle m'a pris à part en plein combat. Ses yeux fatigués brûlaient de détermination. Elle m'a dit que, si je voulais bénéficier de son soutien, il fallait que je lui apporte quelque chose. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu espion. On fixait des lieux de rendez-vous par messages codés._

 _C'était excitant au fond. Enfin quelque chose qui sortait de mon quotidien ! J'étais comme un petit gamin impatient de savoir lequel de nos camps découvriraient en premier nos rendez vous. Ca aurait été drôle que ce soit le sien. Trop beau même. Dans le ''mien'', ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle._

 _Tous, sauf un._

 _Son nom était Emilien Johns. Il croyait en des choses différentes. C'était un vieux, qui avait fait comme tout le monde des erreurs de jeunesse. Mais les avait payé. Il était journaliste à l'époque où le Lord commençait sa première montée au pouvoir. Il avait voulu faire l'espion, pensant être plus intelligent. La marque sur son bras lui avait causé de nombreux tords. Décidé à se repentir, il essayait de nous faire comprendre qu'on pouvait encore reculer. Il voulait nous protéger, nous, la nouvelle génération. Il utilisait un sort qui masquait ses plans, qu'ils soient dans nos pensées ou dans nos actes. Emilien n'était qu'un couillon bien qu'intelligent et parfois futé. Quand je me suis fait prendre, il a dit que j'étais sous Impero. Et s'est fait torturé à ma place, jusqu'à en mourir. Refroidi, j'avais arrêté de voir Granger un temps. Mais l'envie du danger et de l'interdit me poussait à la revoir. Cette envie de vivre me brulait, me consumait et pire, me rendait fou. Parce que justement, c'était vivre. Je ne suis pas une personne raisonnable voyez-vous. Je l'ai aidé gratuitement pendant pas mal de temps. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre. Je lui ai dis que tout avait un prix. Mes informations les aidaient énormément et moi aussi je voulais une part du dessert. Elle m'a dit que certains membres de l'Ordre étaient au courant de nos entrevues et que je serais gracié mais surveillé une fois qu'ils auraient gagné. J'ai bien ris cette fois-là. Elle se croyait si fort. J'ai voulu la tester. Voir jusqu'ou elle pouvait aller pour son camp si ''bon''. Je l'ai plaqué au mur. Elle a voulu résister, mais je l'ai prévenu d'un chuchotement. Si elle me repoussait, j'arrêtais tout. Je l'ai embrassé et je me suis barré. Au fil des jours, j'ai eu envie de plus. Toujours plus. Encore plus. Mes menaces, son amour pour ses amis et sa ''justice''. C'était facile. Tellement facile. La détruire. La briser. Comme on m'avait brisé. Et un soir j'ai fait une connerie. Je lui ai promis que si son camps gagnait, je ne lui ferai plus jamais de mal._

 _Ces abrutis ont triomphé._

 _Et je me suis retrouvé comme un con, éloigné de ses putains de courbes. Pas qu'elles étaient très belles mais elles étaient douces, naturelles. Et ça faisait du bien de voir qu'il lui restait un peu de pureté quelque part._

 _Ca n'a pas été simple au début. C'était le bordel dans le monde magique. Mais comme elle l'avait promis, je n'ai pas eu de problème. Enfin si j'en avais un : je la voulais. J'avais des envies sombres de dominations. J'avoue avoir parfois voulu la faire chialer de plaisir et de douleurs. C'était malsain. Peut-être que je lui en voulais d'avoir tué mon père. Mais ça aurait été injuste vu tous ses amis que j'avais tué, dont son cher fiancé._

 _Dans tous les cas j'étais devenu incontrôlable, j'étais une bête. Une bête qui n'avait plus rien d'autre qu' **El** **le** pour se raccrocher la vie. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, même plus d'honneur. Rien ne me retenait à part l'envie de la serrer à nouveau. L'envie d'hurler ma rage entre ses cuisses. _

_Pour combler le vide, j'ai baisé à droite à gauche. Du sexe pour calmer ma soif. Mais elle semblait s'accroître. Rien n'était plus bon que de soumettre Hermione. Je la voulais à genoux en train de me pomper la queue._

 _Un jour j'ai craqué._

 _J'ai débarqué chez elle. J'avais un peu bu et elle s'en est tout de suite rendue compte. Elle savait ce que je voulais et elle avait l'air résignée à me le donner. C'était comme si elle donnait à manger à un clébard. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Je l'ai juste prise à même le sol. Et c'était bon. Comme respirer après avoir été trop longtemps sous l'eau. Comme pisser après une journée à se retenir._

 _Quand je me suis barré, elle n'a rien dit. En fait, a y réfléchir, on a pas dit un mot. Mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Et c'était loin de l'être._

 _On s'est vu. Encore et toujours. Et je suis tombé amoureux. Comme un con, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Un matin je me suis juste réveillé en ayant envie de la voir. Sauf que je ne bandais pas. Je voulais juste voir Hermione, pas son vagin._

 _Le matin suivant elle avait préparé un petit-déjeuner pour moi._

 _Un autre matin, j'avais mes bras autour d'elle._

 _Un autre encore je l'ai vu se couper les ongles des doigts de pied._

 _Et plus d'autres matins on signé notre semi-vie à deux._

 _C'est elle qui a proposé qu'on s'installe ensemble. Elle qui a dit le premier ''je t'aime''. Elle qui m'a avoué vouloir avoir un enfant de moi._

 _Bon, j'ai pas mal merdé entre temps. J'ai parfois fait sortir ma queue de mon caleçon sans qu'elle soit là. J'ai prit peur. J'ai prit la fuite. Je l'ai engueulé pour rien. Je la sautais parfois plus que de lui faisait l'amour. J'ai rarement été romantique ou amoureux. Mais je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme un fou putain._

 _Un matin, elle a dis ''oui'' et moi ''non''. On s'est engueulé comme jamais. Potter m'a même pété la gueule. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mon nez cassé, les regards méprisants de ses proches, les menaces… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me foutre ? Le seul truc qui me faisait chier c'était ses putains de larmes et sa putain de tristesse._

 _Alors j'ai rampé devant elle. Parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre._

 _J'ai frappé mon poing contre une porte quand elle m'a repoussé. Et je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle m'a pardonné._

 _Un matin, quelques mois plus tard, on a dit tous les deux ''oui''. Et elle a souri. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais on s'en tapait. Elle a gardé son nom mais l'alliance à son doigt prouvait qu'elle était à moi._

 _Un matin elle m'a fait un speetch sur les Elfes de maison, et j'ai adhéré à sa fichue S.A.L.E., juste pour la faire sourire._

 _Un matin elle a fait une fausse couche. Ca a été la crise et notre couple a failli y passer. Rappelons que je suis une sacrée merde quand on a besoin de moi. Mais elle a été compréhensive. Comme toujours._

 _Elle a voulu retomber enceinte. Et j'ai cédé. Avec le temps, je lui cédais tout._

Bien sûr, tout a une fin. Et la nôtre s'est signée par un putain d'enfoiré de sorcier pro-sang-pur. Et il me l'a prit. Et cette salope a emporté notre enfant avec elle. Et j'ai tout perdu. Je suis à nouveau con. Seul avec ma rancœur. Seul à Azkaban où je vais pourrir car j'ai tué celui qui m'avait volé ma femme, mon futur enfant, ma vie. Mon bonheur a été beau. Il a mit du temps, il n'était pas parfait, mais il était là. Et je regrette. J'aurais dû être plus tendre, lui dire plus de ''je t'aime'', j'aurais dû être moins con et têtu parfois. Elle me manque. Tout le temps. A chaque seconde. Et je ne peux même plus lui dire.

 _Je tremble presque de vos réactions. Ma merveilleuse Clapounette (ClaP74) l'a aimé donc j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous. Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas très longue. Mais je voulais la bourrer de sentiment, je voulais que vous n'arriviez presque pas à reprendre votre souffle. Alors j'espère avoir réussi à vous transporter et surtout, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci à vous de continuer de me lire, je vous adore._

 _Mademoiselle Lys_


End file.
